


Take him home

by LadyNobody



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A lot of feels, ANYWAY PLEASE ENJOY, Angst, Bad Ending, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm horrible, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Rated For Violence, Too many feels, What-If, and a tiny bit of twisted "sex", but really if that disturbs you you can skip it, except that i'm not, i wanted to kill myself while writing this, those are just few lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: “Dave…”Nothing more than a whisper came out of those dry, shaking, smiling lips.“…take me home”In which Caliborn as a Lord of Time has the power to control other Time's players and Dirk destroyed his own Heart.And everything goes wrong.





	Take him home

Those eyes never really left him.

He could still sense them staring right under his back, every time he closed his eyes, when he was alone in his room on that shitty meteor.

And they were like claws, going straight for his soul,   
scratching,   
reaping,   
never letting go.

It was subtle at first, like a hushed whisper easily disregarded, but the more he played the more he could feel them. Crawling like spiders under his skin, waking him up those rare times he managed to sleep, making him dump in cold sweat.

It was like home all over again.

Breathing was getting harder by the days, not jumping at the slightest noise was barely possible and everyone had started to worry. Rose tried to keep her composure, talking in a calm soothing tone like he was a fucking baby that needed help, which he was, but that was not the point. Karkat, on the other hand, was loud as always, but he couldn’t hide the shakes of his voice when he tried to make him spit out what the problem was. He was grateful for that, his attitude was one of the reason why he fell in love with him, he knew that he didn’t like when people changed their attitude with him and he knew he wasn’t a baby that needed to be pampered. So he screamed at him, insulted him, pledged him, he even started crying out of pure rage and fear, but nothing worked. He couldn’t let him know how much of a mess his brain had become.

No one had to know.

So he did the only thing that he had never tried before, hoping that maybe that would have changed something: he stared back.

Every time he did, an electric wave washed through him, knocking the air out of his lungs, but after that…everything was silent, his mind seemed its normal self.

So he kept on staring back.

In few weeks everything was back to normal and even though Karkat still looked at him suspiciously from time to time, he seemed happy to have him back and so was he. What didn’t stop were the nightmares, but he didn’t pay them too much mind, he had those since ever and couldn’t do anything about it. But there was a detail, a small, insignificant detail that kept on bugging him.

He could remember them better than usual.

_It was dark, he could barely make out the shapes of his surroundings but he seemed to know the way._

_“It seems like you’ve finally decided to join us, my Vassal”_

_A voice echoed all around him and he suddenly knelt in front of the golden throne that appeared in the dark._

_“We’ve been waiting for you to wake up”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His golden boot pressed against the crotch of the laying boy, as the gigantic figure loomed over him, adding pressure and smirking at the strangled whine that came out of that pretty, pale throat. It would have been a shame if something happened to ruin such a sight, so he indulged in the shameful act, slipping slowly but steadily his own blade against him, making him squirm and throb like a dog under his boot. God did he love dying. A disgusting moan escaped his dry lips as blood spurted out of the cut and after few more seconds he stopped moving. The Lord stepped away, taking the -soon to be alive again- body in his arms to relocate it at the feet of his throne, where he belonged.

“You’re so perfect when you’re dead, my Prince”

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He didn’t remember when it started, but he remembered being conscious about his downfall since the very beginning._

_No one ever talked about a Hero gone wrong, maybe there has never been one, but he couldn’t see how that was possible. It was so easy to slip into self-hatred, it was so easy to look at his own reflection and despise what he saw. It was even easier after all that he had done to his friends, to Jake. He was a worthless piece of shit, a control freak with a robotic brain and circuits instead of a heart._

_It was so easy to go wrong when you were a Prince, born to destroy their Aspect and themselves along with it. Sure, they could have overcome their problems, but the only question in his mind was “why”, why should he save himself when he could see exactly that what he needed wasn’t salvation._

_So he just let himself slip further and further, listening to him, destroying his own Heart, his own soul without any second thoughts. Really, it was easy and the nothingness that the loss left was refreshing. No more pain, no more overthinking, no more dead weight on his friend’s backs. But he needed something to fill the sudden void that seemed to swallow everything around him, so he left, never looking back, to find the only one able to give him what he wanted, the only one that would have been able to give him death after death._

_He left to go find his Lord._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Everything has gone terribly and utterly wrong, even after they arrived in the new session.   
They had found three kids instead of four, all shouting and crying, rumbling about their lost friend, Dave’s Bro of their universe: Dirk. They didn’t have the time to go look for him that a shout from Karkat made their hearts jump.

Dave was missing.

From that point there was only chaos, they didn’t know where to turn, where to go, the missing friends seemed to have vanished in thin air.

_He was sleeping only thanks to one of Vriska’s mind tricks but the dream bubble he stumbled upon wasn’t one of the most pleasant. Well, it should have been under other circumstances, it was the communal area of the old meteor, with the couch and his husktop where he used to watch movies with…  
Red tears started streaming down his face and he wanted to scream and rip the stupid couch apart, he wanted to know what happened to him, he wanted blood and he wanted it now._

_“Karkat”_

_He stopped hiccupping, eyes wide from the shock of hearing again that voice. It was ridiculous how just few days without hearing him constantly rambling had him cry even more just from two syllables. Slowly he turned around and a hand flied to cover his mouth when he saw Dave, his Dave, right in front of him. But there was something off, he didn’t know what but he could feel it, so instead of run to him and throw his arms around his neck (and probably beat him to a pulp for disappearing just like that), he remained still, eyeing him from top to toes._

_“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU LEFT, ASSHOLE?”_

_No answer, no stupid smirk or apologetic stare, Dave stood still as their surrounding changed. It was a dark, gloomy room way too big to be nothing less than a castle. What the fuck was Dave doing in a castle?_

_“I don’t have much time, he is already here, you must come for me, ok? Find me, Karkat, take me home”_

And he was awoken, heavy breath and tears in his eyes. The strange feeling he had towards Dave’s attitude completely forgotten. He had to find him, he…he had to bring him home.

He had to go talk to someone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a painfully long amount of time to finally find out where the fuck was the place that he had seen, and even longer to _train_ for the fight that they were obviously putting themselves into. But hell were they determinate to rescue their friends. Everyone knew who was their foe, they were supposed to engage in combat with him just at the end and maybe with a better plan other than “distract and grab”, but the dreadful thought of Dave prisoner of that sack of multidimensional shit…  
Karkat’s grip on his sickle tightened as they materialized just at the base of a hill, where a paved road lead to the entrance of an immense castle. Having a Witch of Space in the party really was useful.

Everything was quiet inside the hall, filling the air was just the echo of their steps as they approached the darkness above.

“You decided to show up, in the end”

A voice like a dark rumble surrounded them and as they walked further in a golden throne appeared at the top of a settle of stairs. Sitting on it the embodiment of Death itself.

“WHERE THE FUCK IS DAVE, YOU LAME SKULL MONSTER?”

“Yeah, give us back our friends!”

Right, it’s not like he had forgotten that Dirk too was there somewhere, he was just focused on finding Dave and get him somewhere safe, possibly his arms.   
A guttural laugh made their bones tremble with sudden dread and he had to fight back the weakness of his knees.

“Thank you, Knight of Blood, for bringing everyone here. Dave was sure you would have done as he said. And since you all seem so worried for your friend’s health and location…here they are”

Both boys stepped out of the shadows at the sides of the giant throne, their expression neutral.   
And there it was that strange sensation that something was off, he wanted to shout at him but something held him back. That…that didn’t _feel_ like Dave at all.

John didn’t seem to have the same gut feelings and stepped forward, a smile on his face even though he was shaking with tension and probably anger, since Dave was his best friend and he was so looking forward to finally meet him and catch up.

“Dave, buddy, what happened? You just disappeared like POOF the moment we turned our back! Are you hurt? Did he hurt you? Oh you too Dirk, even though I don’t know you I hope you’re ok, obviously!”

No answer, just like in his dream…

John didn’t seem to care.

“Anyway we really should go and uhm, maybe beat this asshole since he basically kidnapped you! But Dave, are you sure you’re ok?”

“John…”

Jade put a hand on his shoulder, worry and realization were visible in her eyes but John kept on talking.

“Dave why aren’t you answering? C’mon buddy, say something”

“John, he can’t hear you”

“What do you mean he can’t hear me, of course he can, he’s right there, in front of us, perfectly fine, can’t you see?”

“John-“

“C’mon Dave, say something, don’t you see that you’re scaring everybody?”

By then he was completely shaking and even from afar anyone could see the tears in the corner of his eyes.

It was the monster turn to speak.

“Hi John, buddy, I’m fine”

“Hi John, buddy, I’m fine”

Repeated Dave with an empty voice.

“Now wave at them, be polite, they came all this way just to see you, my Knight”

That must have been another one of his nightmares, it couldn’t be real, it just couldn’t!  
They way Dave soullessly waved in their direction was worse than a punch in the stomach, that wasn’t him, and he couldn’t even _begin_ to process everything he just felt something shutter inside and the urge to rip that bastard’s throat.

“I could say that I’m sorry to break it to you, kids, but that’d be a lie. You see, what’s happening here is just how things were meant to be all along. I, as a Lord of Time, have the right to claim all Time’s players as my servants and this Prince…well, he came to me on his own”

“BULLSHIT!”

Roxy stepped to the front line, fists clenched tight and bottom lip trembling with anger.

“Dirk would NEVER do such a thing!”

“Oh really? Why don’t you try and listen closely, then?”

With a snap of his fingers Dirk was right in front of her, standing straight with a cold stone face.

“Go on, don’t you notice anything amiss? Or better, don’t you feel void where there should be something important?”

She looked hesitant, eyes fixed upon those stupid pointy shades, but eventually she closed her eyes just to open them up again after few seconds, startled and taking two steps backwards.

“No…no this can’t be, how…”  


“It happened right under your stupid noses but you were all so oblivious. One could say that it was even your fault”  


“No!”  


“Yes, you dumb bitch, your Prince lost his Heart and you didn’t even notice.  
But enough with the chit chat, it’s time to put an end to all this!”

They were on them in the blink of an eye, running and slashing their swords with the clear intention to strike. The first to go down was Roxy, Dirk’s blade was soaked with her blood and ready to stain itself even more. They all looked in horror, but had no time to do anything if not try and escape the death trap.  
Talk to them was useless, they were obviously under Lord English’s influence, but still…no one was really able to attack. Rose ha tears in her eyes as she flew high, wands ready but hands trembling. She wasn’t ready, she couldn’t hit her brother, the same brother that decided to die with her only because he didn’t want her to be alone. And so she fell, hole in her heart, an apology on the tip of her tongue.

They kept on falling and coming back up again, their deaths were not Just nor Heroic, they weren’t even fighting back.

He was left behind, unharmed and the more he watched the more he felt his blood screaming in his veins.   
He fucking had it, that madness had to stop and there was only one way to do it.  
That was still his Dave, somewhere deep under the influence of that bastard and as he run screaming towards him he knew what his boyfriend wanted, what he was trying to scream with lips pulled close in a tight line and empty eyes.

They had sparred before, but never like that.  
He was panting, taking quick rapid breaths, but he wasn’t going to give up on him, he would have saved him from what he had become, he would have fought back the tears as he strokes for his throat with a sickle.  
After all he had promised him to bring him home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke up there was silence, everything around him seemed strange, surreal, maybe he wasn’t awake after all…  
Then the smell of blood hit him.  
Hard.  
Why there was so much blood in that room, what the fuck happened.  
His eyes flew upon the bodies lying lifeless on the dark floor, how strange, that orange dress looked a lot like Rose’s, it had the same Sun symbol on the-

No

No that wasn’t possible, that couldn’t be his sister in a pool of her own blood.  
He tried to pinch his cheek, to wake up from that nightmare, really, he didn’t need one where his sister was dead with a hole in her chest that seemed a lot like the size of his sword.   
He really didn’t.

Maybe if he closed his eyes and wished with all his heart for it to be over…  
Nothing, goddammit why those nightmares needed to be so vivid and terrifying?  
Why did he need to shake so fucking much?  
He felt his skin itching and with a hand scratched the left cheek.  
Once he finished a strange sticky slime got under his nails and stained all the fingers.

“What the-“

Was that…some sort of greenish blue sl-

The need to throw up hit him right between his ribs, almost knocking him down.  
He scanned the room with feverish eyes until he found her, hole in her chest just like Rose…  
No, that REALLY had to be just a really shitty bad dream, but the hotness of the blood staining his white skin was so, so real.

It wasn’t until he unconsciously tried to take a step towards a scary lying body dressed all in blue that he realized there was something at his feet.

“Karkat?”

He paused,   
blinked,  
cocked his head on the side.

He wasn’t breathing.  
There was red all over his shirt and down his chin, strangely even on his cheeks.

Realization downed on him few seconds too late.

“KARKAT?”

He fell to his knees, eyes wide, hands shaking.  
Why wasn’t Karkat breathing?  
Why, oh why, there was so much blood on him?  
With the corner of his eye he could see a sword dripping fresh red blood on his side.

“No.  
Nononononononononono”

He tried to reach for him but retracted immediately.  
He wanted to take him into his arms, rocking him and whispering to please wake up, to make _him_ wake up so that he could kiss the real and _alive_ Karkat until he couldn’t feel his lips anymore.  
But he couldn’t, he felt dirty, unworthy to touch his peaceful face wet by red tears.  
He needed him to look in his eyes and tell him that everything was going to be alright.  
He needed him to say that he would have took him home.

“Oh you are so much _FUN_!”

He didn’t turn, there was no reason to, he knew exactly who was the one talking and that way he didn’t had to watch his brother sit on the Lord’s lap with Jake’s head in his hands.

“It’s too much watching you kill all your stupid friends and then panic over their dead bodies because you can’t remember what happened”

“shut up”

“Well I’ll tell you what happened. You charged your dumb sister, stabbed your best friends that was trying to protect the troll bitch that – obviously- you killed seconds after and-“

“shut up”

“-of course that pathetic excuse for a Knight was the next one to fall. I’ll have to give him some credits, though, I didn’t think he had in him to be the one to charge. Maybe he was thinking that he could bring you back, maybe-“

“I SAID SHUT UP”

His hand moved fast to his sword, but not fast enough to shove it through his chest.  
An invisible force stopped his arm mid-air and all his efforts were vain, he couldn’t move it by an inch.  
But he needed it, he needed to go were Karkat was, he needed to go home and say sorry for all eternity.  
Tears started falling to the body under his, washing away the red.

“Well, well, well, I think I might have found a way to punish your rudeness”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If somebody ever asked him before what did he thought about Hell, he probably would have laughed.  
Hell was a stupid concept, just like Heaven and even now he believed that the latter was just a fantasy.  
But he was surely burning in Hell.

His mind was awake, trapped inside a body that wasn’t his anymore, he tried to scream, to command it to move, to stop his hand from slashing through those miserable ghosts.  
But he couldn’t, he couldn’t and that was just a fraction of his personal punishment.  
How many times had he killed him already?  
Hundreds?  
Thousands?   
He would have loved to lose count, but his mind was too good with numbers, so he tried not to think, but with no avail, he couldn’t escape his own mind.  


That day it was Karkat three hundred fifty-one.

His Lord must have found it very funny the way his mind squirmed, trying to escape, to shut down everything as his body kept on tying the poor ghost on a chair in front of the throne.   
He looked amused at how the insults changed into pleas after his blade started to cut off his limbs one by one, slowly, making him bleed and scream.  
That Karkat didn’t know him, but that wasn’t important, he knew those feature, he knew how sweet could be a smile on those lips now twisted in agony, already covered in blood as his teeth bit hard on the tongue.  
It made him want to throw up the way he slowly choked on his own blood, and picturing red eyes turned back instead of those empty white ones.  
But it wasn’t enough, it was never enough just to kill them, he commanded him to bent over, pressing his lips on the cold, bloody ones.  
He really did enjoy the way his tears rolled down his cheeks, even though he was the one in control of his body, as he wished for death to claim him right there on those lips.

He was in Hell.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had felt nothing while slaying the ones he once called friends, and that was perfectly fine, he preferred to feel nothing instead of pain.  
The last one standing had been his sprite, trembling as he stepped closer.  
He had remembered what his auto responder had once told him, while on top of one of the many tombs scattered around his planet:

_“I’m afraid of not exist”_

Glass had scattered in his hand, cutting, inflicting a pain that his brain no longer perceived.

“I am not anymore.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke up there was only darkness around him.  
He blinked, thanking his eyes for their ability to see in the dark, and made out the shape of some furniture around him. A table with a computer, some gears…  
Then he felt something shifting beside him and he realized the softness under him was a sleeping platform, not his pile of pillows, so that wasn’t his room-

“mmdude, what’s wrong?”

A voice muffled by a plushy head holder reached his left ear, startling him, making him shift.  
He knew that voice, just like he knew those half lidded candy red eyes that were now fixed on his.  
A tender smile curved his lips as he snuggled closer to that living heater, putting a hand in his hair, gently petting them.

“nothing, just a bad dream”

He remembered now, after one of their usual friendly night on the couch and some manual pale cuddling, Dave had brought him to the top of the meteor and lay on the ground like they did when someone needed to jam about their feelings and problems.  
It was always nice to have someone that could listen and understand, even relate to some of your problems. And the stars, the stars were always beautiful, but a secret part of him thought that everything paled against those eyes that he, and only he, was able to see from time to time.  
He tried not to blush as he lay next to him, shoulders barely touching and hands so close e feared they could accidently brush against each other.  
That would have been a problem, he was already struggling to keep his think pan from…thinking about him, about their relationship, about how much he wanted him…  
Dave had been unsettling quiet, just staring at the sky and he was too distracted by his features to notice how his fingers were twitching nervously, inching closer and closer until they finally intertwined.  
He almost had screamed for the surprise but he managed to pipe it down to a muffled screech and a questioning look. Hugging was ok, he had understood that the human concept of “bros” allowed that but…holding hands? He was about to say something, but felt Dave shaking and knitted his eyebrows together in a worried frown. He called is name, one, two, three times he was about to get up to look him straight in the eyes and ask him what was the problem, but Dave didn’t give him the chance.  
A hand was on his cheek in such a short time that there was no way he hadn’t used some time trickery, but all his thoughts disappeared once a pair of soft, trembling and scared lips brushed against his own.  
It was barely a moment but it happened, it totally happened and Dave wasn’t retreating, even though he could see just how much his body wanted to throw itself in the nearest sun. And to no surprise he had found himself desiring the same thing.  
They stared into each other’s eyes for an undetermined amount of time, at least for him, he was sure that Dave’s mind was counting and the first rational thought that his mind was able to produce was if he was able to count his heart beat too, because he sure as hell had lost count for how quick it was going.  
_“I think I’m in love with you”  
_ He could have not believed to be the first one to say such a thing, but it had felt so right, so natural, just like his hands at the sides of his face, rubbing small circles to try and sooth him like he was used too.  
_“But…not in a troll way, actually I don’t think I was ever able to fit into quadrants, maybe that’s why I couldn’t have a normal relationship. Well, fuck, what I was trying to say is that I think I’m in human love with…with you? Have been for a while now ahah oh no I’m talking nonstop just like you please end m-“  
_ And he had kissed him, firm and for much longer this time, shutting him up for good and making him feel like he had already dived into a sun.  
His own, personal sun.  
They parted, breaths uneven, eyes half lidded.  
_“I think I’m in love with you too”_  
And he swore he had cried a copious amount of red tears in that moment.

And now they were so close, so close but it was never enough.

“what was It about?”

Strange, he frowned at him, hand still in his hair.  
He didn’t remember him saying such a think-  
No, wait a minute, how could he _remember_ if it had just happened?  
Unless…  
Flashbacks stabbed his think pan just like the blade that…the blade that…

“I didn’t save him”

A quiet whisper echoed in the now empty space around him.  
Dave vanished just like the room around them and he was alone, in the dark lightened up just by some colorful cracks in the furthest ring.  
He remembered now,  
He remembered and a feeling of utter desperation punched him in the gut, squeezing his heart and making him gasp for air.  
How, how could he be such a _failure_ as a Knight, as a friend, as a _boyfriend_?  
Eyes closed he fought back tears, he was tired of crying, tired of being himself.  
Because, of what use could his existence be if he wasn’t even able to save him?

When he heard footsteps approaching he didn’t flinch, he simply didn’t care.  
He was actually happy to be knocked out by who knows who, that way he didn’t have to think.  
He didn’t have to remember those lips that felt just like home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Stop_  
Please  
Just…  
Stop

_STOP!_

It didn’t matter how much his brain screamed and his heart kicked, the pain wouldn’t stop, his eyes wouldn’t close, his body wouldn’t move.  
He had to stay put, every day, right there at the center of the dream hall, as his brother hit and hit and _hit_.  
And he could as well have hit his heart for the pain would have been the same.  
He couldn’t stand it, it was wrecking what was left of his soul.

_Please, I’ll do everything, just…not him_

But the Lord simply laughed at his foolish demand.  
He already did everything he asked him for, he was his to claim and to use, such was his right as a Lord of Time.

That day he forced his brother to take him right there, few centimeters from his blank face, and he couldn’t stand it.  
The sound of flesh tearing apart flesh,  
hitting  
pulling  
biting  
screaming,  
it was all too much.  
And so transparent tears started to mix with red ones, as white eyes searched for him and a soft hand reached to trace soothing circles on his wet cheek.  
He wanted to step aside, to get away from that soft, undeserved touch.  
He wasn’t worth it, the softness in is features and the love in his eyes shouldn’t have been for someone like him.

“If I close my eyes…he looks just like you and that…makes everything a bit less…painful…”

If he had control over his body his shoulders would have been shaken by the sobs that his mouth couldn’t made, his kneels would hit the floor, unable to bear all that weight, all that guilt.

_Karkat_

_Karkat_

_Karkat…_

What had he ever done to deserve someone like him in his stupid, pathetic excuse of an existence?  
And why, why did life had to take him away from him like it was nothing?  
Because it wasn’t,  
_He_ wasn’t.

He was everything.

And now that he was there, laying dirty and broken on the dark cold floor, he couldn’t help but wonder if that was his true punishment for wanting something that wasn’t his.  
If watching from above as he slowly breathed in and out, shaking and hiccupping in a pool of blood and tears, wasn’t what he really deserved.

His Lord must have been in a good mood, because he let his body drops on the floor next to him when Karkat beckoned him to.  
He took his hand, putting it where his heart was still beating and if he could have done such a thing he would have curled on top of him, crying and desperately counting his heartbeat like if everything depended on it.

“Dave…”

Nothing more than a whisper came out of those dry, shaking, smiling lips.

“…take me home”

He didn’t understand, how was that even possible?  
Because if he had a way, he would, hell if he would.  
He would trade his own life with Karkat’s freedom, if his life was worth anything.

But his Lord seemed to understand better as a dark laugh shook all the bones inside his body and made his blood froze.

 “Well, well, well, we should grant this soul its last wish, don’t you think, my Prince?”

Dirk nodded understanding and in the blink of an eye he was kneeling on the other side of the boy.  
He wanted to punch him, scream, cuss, threaten to kill him if he only dared to lay another hand on him.  
And screaming was what his mind did when Dirk’s hand dug inside the small chest just to offer him a still beating heart few seconds later.  
He couldn’t.  
Why were his hands moving?  
He didn’t want it, he didn’t want Karkat’s slowly dying heart dripping violent red all over his pale hands.

“Go on, Dave, take him home”

He cried,

took a bite.

Karkat smiled before finally stopping.

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, if you're reading this it means you've reached the end!  
> I wanted to thank my friend Maddy for the support and the ending that she unknowingly helped me write.  
> Thanks for the suggestion buddy ;)  
> And of course I want to thank all of you that decided to waste some time with this piece of shit-  
> No jk I loved writing this story and I hope you like it!!  
> Comments are ALWAYS needed and appreciated <3 <3


End file.
